A number of data transfer systems have been developed which typically involve addressing a device by a host, and waiting for the device to respond to the host. Such communication methods are typically well documented and used to access the device by any master on the data transfer system. Such transfer approaches typically allow anyone on the data transfer system to access the device and/or utilize information transferred from the device. This open ended communication limits an ability for communication between a host and a device to remain somewhat undiscoverable.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for assuring proper transfers.